This invention relates generally to containers for use with animals, and more particularly, to animal litter containers.
Animal litters of various compositions are commonly used for control and removal of animal waste. The most well-known litter compositions are sold by retailers for control of cat waste, and are widely used by cat owners. In contrast, dog owners typically do not use litter, but instead train a dog to use discarded newspapers, or to go outside. This usually involves an unpleasant task of removing waste by rolling up soiled newspapers, or scooping waste from the ground. Control of dog waste in such a manner is a particular annoyance for dog owners who travel frequently with their dogs. The availability of suitable outdoor space while traveling is often very limited, and indoor space, for example in hotels, is often restricted and does not include suitable places for spreading newspapers.
Dog owners have long sought an alternative to newspaper training or to taking a dog outside of a residence to urinate and defecate, especially in inclement weather. One alternative is for the dog to use a containment device including animal litter. However, typical litter containers are short and relatively small to allow cats to walk over a wall of the pan with ease. The relatively small size of the cat litter containers makes them impractical for use with dogs, both because of the size difference between dogs and cats and the different behaviors exhibited by dogs and cats.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a litter container suitable for use by dogs. In addition, it would be desirable for the litter container to hold a sufficient amount of litter. Further, it would be desirable for the litter container to be transportable and easily set up during travel.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a litter container includes a bottom and a wall extending from the bottom. The wall includes a first portion including a ledge and a second portion including a lip. An opening extends through the first portion and the first portion is shorter than the second portion. The second portion lip defines at least a portion of the opening. The first portion ledge is wider than the second portion lip.
The litter container provides pet owners, especially dog owners, with a convenient litter box that is effective at catching and holding waste. In addition, puppies can be trained to use the litter container thus eliminating the need for paper training or the need for letting the dog outside during inclement weather.